Will the real princess stand up?
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Alas, she is insane. But she is stating that she is the real princess. Though no one is going to believe that, so the only thing she can do is all the way to Batical and kill the current princess. Despite being a horrible plan, she managed to drag along two people with her. OC very light story in tone and some rather dark jokes throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Luzu**

In the dirty streets of the underbelly of the city known as Daath, two cruel monsters plan to take back what is there. The streets were dirt covered as a red haired girl stood up without an audience to back her up. Thus she spoke the first words that shall kick start these disgusting events that will alter the fate of the world.

"Linza! Come here immediately, there is an emergency!" Her expensive dress clashed with her surroundings as she stood up on an empty box, holding a plate of unknown food as a brown haired girl ran up to her, attentive like a maid before she finally spoke.

"Y-yes master Luzu." The girl stuttered, it was as if she was ashamed that she had failed her master before the red head finally started speaking.

"This food is awful...AWFUL I SAY! Where did you find something as disgusting as this? Was it from the prison?" Linza looked towards the ground; she didn't know how to tell her master that she did indeed get the food from the prison. Lying to her master was something Linza always did, but at the same time...

"N-no of course not master..." Linza grinned as Luzu frowned at her friend before finally speaking.

"First of all, do not call me master, it's weird. Second, why must you lay Linza! Why must you lie!" The red head jumped from her throne of discarded brown boxes as she threw the plate towards the ground before she gave a speech.

"Never fear Linza, once I kill that imposter. We shall have full course meals every day. With rabbits and turkey. We shall be living the good life no doubt about it, but I am hungry." Luzu shouted as Linza sighed, what a shame that they were living like this. They deserved better, at least Luzu did, even if she was a little crazy.

"W-well ma- I mean Luzu, how are we going to do that?" That was the question that Linza always asked when Luzu brought up that plan as the red haired girl simply covered her face before she snapped once again. No doubt she was about to go on a worthless rant about nothing.

"We shall figure out when Marsh gets here, once that happens we shall have everything in the world, even if it's not important. I shall be the greatest leader in the world! Do you hear me Linza, the greatest in the world!" The red head had a problem with repeating herself, as the brown haired girl eye twitched, she had enough drive. Just not the chance.

"W-well master, maybe we could start planning something tommoro-"

"NEVER! We must wait until everyone is here before we decide something, and Marsh has something we need, if we do not get it then we will die. Die I say." She was telling the truth, neither Luzu or Linza were regular human beings, they needed something to keep them alive.

Linza did not know how to respond to that, Luzu decided what everyone did in their little group as. Which was all right, though she had a bad habit of hamming everything she said up, and be subtle with things was probably impossible for her.

"Ah, it seemed you two are having fun." A voice from the alley as a silver haired knight sighed; he was somewhat annoyed that he had to do this every day. Alternatively, maybe every other day, he forgot after a while since going in the back alleys like this made him look sleazy. Not that he cared what other people think of him, since it was annoying to worry about.

"Ah, Marsh. You are finally here my knight like friend, so tell me did you bring that thing that we humans know as blood." Luzu really should not have said something so odd out loud as Marsh sat on a pile of garbage before opening a large container full of red liquid. "Marvelous, I say MARVELOUS! Now give us what we need so we can survive."

Luzu did not even great her friend as she demanded the object, of course Linza gave a small laugh as she looked at the sliver haired knight. "Sorry Marsh, ma- I mean Luzu is kind of in a pushy mood tonight, anyway thanks for these important things." Linza gave a small smile; the truth of the matter was Marsh was only here for Linza, because Luzu was flat out insane.

The silver haired shrugged as he gave them to sealed glasses of red liquid, as both the girls started to drink it Luzu of course spit out the blood, the taste no doubt was horrible. "This is not Human blood, but is monster blood. MONSTER I SAY, why is it like this?!" Once again Luzu screamed for something as worthless as that before Marsh cocked his eye in annoyance.

"Of course it is, did you know how many I had to kill to get this much? What other kind of blood were you expecting anyway, human?" Marsh slumped his shoulders as he put his hands in his pocket before the red head kicked a box. She did not know why she kicked it, she was not angry, but she simply kicked it.

"Yes! There are plenty of people you could have killed to get the blood, you know human blood contains a large amount of iron, and it's good for you as well as having a great taste. I mean you've killed people before, so what's the big deal now!" Marsh probably should not have dignified that with an answer, but he did anyway. After all, he had to protect his pride, no matter how small it was.

"There is a difference between bandits and regular civilians. Do you think killing someone is easy, no of course not, it's a lot of work doing something like that." Luzu scoffed at that fact before she replied.

"No it's not, I've killed plenty of people, killing people isn't a big deal, there are plenty of people on this planet. Hell, even Linza killed people, people are not really that important, just like this conversation. Now listen carefully my friends, we are about to do something amazing, no something more than amazing. I would call it perfect!"

Marsh sighed as Linza clapped at her friends statement, she was excited that something was moving forward now. But what was about to happen would change the course of their lives forever, or at least for about a year either one is fine.

"We are going to the place known as Baticul, where the princess is. We must kill her, this is the most important prospect, from there I shall take her place, do you understand?! Because we are leaving tomorrow." Marsh jaw dropped, the amount of flaws in said plan was staggering. Did she even think this through, or did she jump come up with it on the spot. Well Marsh's question was about to be answered.

"Never fear my friends, I thought about this for thirty minutes! I know, it is a rather large amount of time for something that should be so simple. I must apologize for my failure." Linza eyes started to water at Luzu's passion; no doubt she was her closest friend because of this.

"Ah, mas- I mean Luzu, do not worry about it. You are so amazing, I'm sure if it was anyone else it would take three hours for them to make a plan just as amazing." Linza was quite the good yes woman as Luzu pointed towards the moon.

"Enough ego stroking! We leave at dawn, do you understand me?! At dawn!"

"W-wait, you think you can make a decision like this for me? I am not with you; I have a life you know, a job. That thing you have when your friends are freeloaders and never help you do anything." He was whining, something Marsh usually does when he was about to be dragged into something he hated.

"Aw, that's so cute, you think you have a life. Your job is horrible I say, wouldn't you rather share in our wealth once I become a princess." Linza put her hands together as she tilted her head and smiled.

"Yes, you wouldn't have to work a day in your life. Don't you think a short trip is worth that much?" Maybe because it was her charm, but when Linza said it Marsh actually thought about the idea. Then he thought about the rewards for failing, execution was not a very nice thing since dying sucks hard. In addition, he doubted anyone would believe them; a random red head saying she was the princess was pretty funny and unbelievable. Not even Marsh believed her, so going along with it would be suicide.

But at the same time he couldn't let Linza do something so stupid, not for an idiot like Luzu, and despite how cold it was his job really did suck.

"Fine, as long as I can defend something I don't mind tagging along with you." Marsh tried to keep a straight face as Luzu outstretched her arms and went on another worthless rant.

"Perfect my friend, perfect. Now get packing, we leave at dawn or something else. I do not care, I do not care I say."

That was a plan, but they probably never would get to use, since an event was going to happen that would shatter their perfectly laid idea into pieces.

* * *

Marsh grumbled as he walked all the nameless Oracle knights run around as if they were idiots, apparently someone from Malkuth was coming over. Not like it mattered to him though, he hated that idea. However, he wondered if the score said anything about him meeting two odd girls in the night that one time.

Heck, he was not even a knight, just someone who hanged around there without any connection to anyone. Just a boring loser that had a shield with no one to protect.

"Marsh!" A guard snapped before the silver haired teen grumbled as he lifted his head from the wall. He was moments away from going to sleep and some idiot had to ruin it. "What the hell are you still doing here?" That was a good question, actually Marsh was pretty sure he was supposed to meet a duo of girls at the city line.

"...Oh, yeah I have to meet those guys." Marsh sighed as he slowly picked himself up and looked at the guard before nodding. He knew that he was late, but he did not really care. The worse that was going to happen to him was Luzu giving him some lecture about how being on time was important for someones standing in life.

As he went through the halls of the cathedral Marsh had to admit it was pretty to be around. As he went into the main hall he probably should have focused on what was in front of him rather than what was above him since he ran into someone. They probably were small since he did not feel anything other than a small push.

"Hey, watch it!" A small shrill voice snapped as Marsh grumbled, he heard that voice before. It was probably the second most annoying person in his life, the first being Luzu. _"Who was this girl again? Oh yeah, she's the Fon master guardian or something."_

"Really? Someone as small as you should probably pay more attention than me." The silver haired boy pointed out as he put his hands in his pocket as the pig tail girl glared at him. She probably take to kindly to that remark as she grumbled as she got up.

"Gah, I don't have time for this!" She was obviously in a hurry as she ran past the silver haired nobody gave a shrug. Whatever was going on it was not any of his business as he walked out the building with little care.

The sun was beaming down; no doubt, it was way past dawn, though Marsh knew that it wasn't that important that he was on time. However, someone was there to remind him of his timely failure, someone that he found more annoying than anyone else in the world.

"Marsh! Where have you been, do you understand what I am asking, where have you been! You are late, L-A-T-E that is the word that you were. Must I explain to you the importance of being punctual and timely, someone who is on time is much more trustworthy. That is why I'm always on time for every appointment I make, no matter what. Do you understand the laws of this world? Do you m-"

"_Gah, she's going on about this in front of the cathedral, of all places?! Really, if someone were to see this, they might get the wrong idea about the two of us..." _At this point Marsh completely blocked out the red headed hot-blooded girl. Though too much of his surprise the girl rant continued even once he snapped out of his daze.

"-that is why you should listen to what others say, eating properly will give you more energy that will allow to be on time for appointments, so answer me Marsh! Have you've been eating your fruits and vegetables?!" Marsh wondered how the rant went from being on time and eating properly, as he sighed.

"Well, we can't leave right now, I don't have any of my things packed." He wanted to use that as an excuse to drag out his departure, but to much of his surprise Luzu simply shrugged before speaking.

"Oh, that's alright, we have to postpone it anyway, since Linza's been kidnapped and everything." Marsh simply blinked, he didn't know whether or not he should be shocked that she said something like that so casually, or the fact that she didn't say that first.

"W-what the hell, how? By who, and why didn't you say that first instead of wasting time talking about being on time!" Luzu frowned as the silver haired teen said that before she started speaking in a rather insulted tone.

"Being on time is nothing to scoff at, you must understand if you were on time you would have figured this out sooner, now must I repeat what I just said, because I don't think you understand."

"A-ah, no I'm good, but how can you be so sure she was kidnapped?" That was a good question as Luzu gave a muffled laugh before her green eyes lit up and she screamed the answer. Marsh probably needed to get new friends.

"Of course I'm sure, you see Linza wakes up early when she thinks I'm asleep to practice her singing, she is awful at it though, so it usually ends up waking me up. When I didn't wake up to a noise that was the equivalent to that of a cat being strangled this morning I knew that she went missing, so it's only natural for her to be missing, do you understand?!"

Marsh understood that perfectly, not really, but he had to go along with this crazy woman either way.

"Where am I...ah don't tell me I did that again." The brown haired girl held her head as she touched the cold steel ground, which was odd since the ground usually is not steel at all, but dirt and stone. "Oh, please don't tell me I've broke into a house again, that wouldn't be any good at all.

Where was she anyway?

**Author note**

**Do not take this story to seriously; making something lighthearted every once in a while is nice. In addition, this may have its dark moments nothing that will make your heart break. As for the characters...**

**Natalia Luzu kimlasca-lanvaldear?**

**Age 18?**

**Aliment Lawful neutral **

**Or Luzu for short, she was someone who probably should be dead, but somehow she's not, she needs blood to maintain her life due to complications in her early years. As for combat she is hand to hand, though she only has access to one kind of Fonon and that is the fifth, but she is an absolute master of said thing. The kind of person that can't learn anything new, but what she does know she already perfected.**

**As for her personality, she is insane. As a twisted sense of justice. (Even though she calls herself evil.) And is seeking the current princess to kill her, because she's a fake...right. She usually gives long rants to people who she believe had broken her list of laws. But she really doesn't enforce she doesn't agree with and believes in certain odd things. She also believes that human blood is good for the body when it's not. She lives in the back alleys with Linza since neither of them has a job and do not work.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seemed like they failed at finding their, which was pretty funny since the amount of laws they broke trying to find the pig tailed girl was probably in the hundreds, as both grumbled as once again they ended up in a back alley. The sunlight shining down on the kings of trash.

"Hmm, we can't find her I say!" Luzu screamed the obvious to the heavens as Marsh bit his lip, really the girl in front of him was the worse person to be with in any situation known to man, the truth of the matter is, he would rather be looking for Linza alone then recruiting the help of the red headed freak.

"How long did that take you to figure out...damn I don't even think she's in Daath anymore." Marsh gritted his teeth, while it was true they were all planning to leave anyway the situation became direr in a second as Luzu flung her crimson hair, as it was a whip before speaking once again.

"Well, it seems this in undeniable proof that Linza has indeed been kidnapped, TELL ME MARSH! Has there been anything odd lately about the town or the Oracle knights, anything at all I say will help us unsolve this mystery, UNSOLVE IT I SAY!" Marsh winced as Luzu screamed even louder, he did not know what was worse, the fact that he'll probably be forced to hang out with Luzu until they find Linza. Alternatively, the fact that after a while he would probably get use to the girl's random outbursts.

However, it did jog a memory about a certain topic that was hanging around the headquarters, something that was not very important at the time but could help now. "Hey, some people from Malkuth was visiting for some reason, do you think there's a chance that she ended up with them?" A long pause followed as the crimson haired girl pressed her fist on her forehead, as if she was in deep thought.

"...OF COURSE! It was so simple, how could I not see it, no doubt they think Linza is some kind of princess no doubt. Maybe they heard her horrid singing voice, after all a princess needs to have a unique quirk to make them special. Whether it be horrible at cooking, or a terrible singer, they need something that lets them relate to the common man. You see Marsh-"

"N-no, please stop. We don't have time for this." Marsh showed genuine terror on his face as Luzu stopped mid-sentence and frowned.

"I have a feeling that you don't appreciate my words of wisdom." He did not appreciate Luzu words of wisdom that is why he was stopping her in the first place. Alas, she would probably go on another rant about the importance of listening to the words of others. One has to wonder who raised her to be someone like that. Actually, Marsh never really figured out anything about either of the girl's parents. However, that was probably worthless information that only worthless people would want to know.

"Very well, Marsh do you know where they are going...WELL DO YOU!" Luzu shouted once again as Marsh gave an annoyed look towards the ground before starting speaking once again.

"Well, I know they'll probably head to the bridge that leads into Malkuth. Though we will probably need some kind of passport or something to cross the boarders, even then we do not know where they are headed. If we can catch up with them or if they even have Linza with them." Those were many ifs in the statement, however Luzu hated if's with a burning passion. If she had her way she would eliminate every if in the language, but alas, she could not do something like that.

"Enough of this worthless babble, we know where we must go. WE SHOULD JUST GO!" Luzu stated as Marsh sighed, he was planning to anyway; at least he actually had a good reason now to leave.

"Damnnit, fine let's just go." Marsh shrugged in defeat as the two left the worthless back alley, they would have to head to the entrance of the city. Marsh shuttered, people would probably wonder why he was gone or where he was, and they would wonder why he was with someone who was the very definition of insane. However, he would have to ignore the odd looks and snickers for the time being.

Actually, on the duo's way out of the village they noticed a large amount of Oracle knights rushing out of the city, something that was very rare. Luzu being the single-minded being that she is did not care about the event, but as someone who was close to the order Marsh could not help but cock his eye. "What the hell is going on, I've never seen something like this happen before." Marsh frowned as he saw the rows of knights rushing out of the city, the civilians simply blinked at the sight.

"Hmm, why are we stopping, I'm sure they will not get in our way if we try to leave." Luzu pointed out as Marsh eye twitched.

"Do you even care about the world around?! Or are you trapped in some kind of orb, that the only thing that is important is you?" Marsh asked an honest question as the red haired girl let out a scoff. It seemed like once again Marsh has succeeded in offending the so-called princess.

"No, I'm not like that, but this current event is useless for us reaching our goal, our goal is the most important thing right now and our current goal is to save Linza. Do you understand? DO YOU?!" Marsh tried to open his mouth in an attempt of replying, but alas, Luzu once again started on a rant, it seemed this time it was about the importance of not being sidetracked.

"I get it, just forget I said anything." Marsh sighed, the two exited the city, and no doubt, they were going to be wandering around like idiots for a while.

The field, the flat grass land of the world, though having those kind of descriptions to what amounted to a plain of flat grass with nothing but a couple of hills and roads that broke the monotony. "Hmm, it's been awhile since I've been outside the city walls." Marsh tried to remember a pointless moment in his past as Luzu cut off his walk down memory lane.

"...Marsh, I must ask. I MUST ASK I SAY! Do you know about combat and artes?" Luzu asked as Marsh gritted his teeth, she had to be joking, and she knew that both she and he had killed people before, so of course he would know about the basics.

"Of course you dumbass!" Marsh snapped as Luzu blinked before the red head replied in the oddest way possible.

"Hmm, first of all watch your damned mouth; second of all it wouldn't hurt too much to go over the basics, if not for you than for the person on the other side of the screen." Now Luzu was speaking nonsense, there wasn't any screen in sight and they were the only ones on the field other than the currently mobilizing Oracle knights.

"SHALL WE START?!" Luzu cleared her voice as she started speaking, what she said next was weird, weirder than anything that Marsh had heard before. "Well to move around while in a battle use the **left analog stick. **To attack, use the **X button**, by pressing the X button multiple times, you make link attacks. Next is artes, you can have up to four artes mapped to the **O button **you may also quick select artes using the **right analog stick, **The **triangle button **is used to bring up the menu, from there you can map artes, use items and runaway like a child. Now...do you have any questions, DO YOU?!" Marsh simply blinked nothing in that rambling made a bit of sense, why was she talking about nonexistent buttons. None of it made any sense in the context of the conversation.

"Shall I repeat myself, SHALL I REPEAT IT?!" Luzu screamed as Marsh vigorously shook his head, as Luzu nodded. "Good, I say do you know where we should go next?" Luzu asked as Marsh sighed before scratching the back of his head.

The truth of the matter was, that he was pretty rusty about the world, at least certain landmarks that would make traveling easier, but that was pointless to groan about now, he might as well answer her question. "Like I said before, there is a bridge that travels into Malkuth, if Linza really was on that odd thing than no doubt they would head there."

"Malkuth..." Luzu spoke those words as a muffling sound came from her throat, she was laughing, even if it was a little laugh she was still laughing. Marsh wondered if he should even ask what was so funny, but decided that it would go against the basic human instinct of keeping his sanity, so he kept his mouth shut. Of course this did not stop Luzu from announcing what was so funny too her.

"Ah yes, Malkuth, the enemy of Kimlasca, my country's enemy. I shall take revenge for this insult, do you hear me Malkuth. YOU SHALL PAY FOR KIDNAPPING MY FRIEND!" Marsh wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to the kingdom itself, but once again Marsh didn't think too much into it just like everything else in the world. It was better to just smile and nod.

**Short chapter, but hey at least I got something written, I disliked some of the jokes, and wanted to add something to this chapter. However, I'll just end up regretting it later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mother**

"The bridge is out; I SAY THE BRIDGE IS OUT!" The two over looked the rubble as the workers hustled to repair it. A large river leading into the ocean could be seen as pieces of the bridge floated away as Marsh glared at the red head.

"Thanks eagle eye, now what do we do. We cannot cross the bridge into Malkuth because some idiots blew it up! We can't fly across, gah this was stupid for us to even come here!" Marsh gritted his teeth; all the walking the duo did was going to be pointless. After all, if they did not make it to Malkuth, then those even starting the trip would be meaningless.

The red haired princess crossed and closed her eyes. No doubt, she was in deep thought, thinking about anyway to get across the bridge, but not even her genius could figure it out. Therefore, she did the next logical thing. "Let us talk to my mother, my MOTHER I SAY!" Marsh eye twitched, half because of the scream the other half was because of what the girl said.

"Your mother... you're going to ask your mommy if she has a solution to this, what are we five?!" Marsh said as he kicked a rock, the two traveling away from the workers allowing them to do their job without worry.

Though this brought up something important, if she really was the princess of Kimlasca, then shouldn't her mother be the queen? "Hey, I thought you were a princess, why would you mother be anywhere near this place?" It was a good question as Luzu simply scoffed walking down the road while taking a deep breath.

"You fool, A FOOL I SAY! I was adopted of course; it's not that hard to understand. Now I have a question for you, for you I say," Luzu said those words before her eyes scanned Marsh. "Do you know a fast way to Belkend? Her home is there, she may have around this small bump in the road." She said that so casually, as if the whole thing was just a short jog. Not knowing the time or energy it takes to keep track of everything.

Though trying to deny her at this point would have little meaning, though either way the trip would be a long one. Though Luzu's sheer ignorance of the world map was jarring, though Marsh expected little from the girl. "Idiot, if we could reach Belkend we could reach Malkuth. Or have you forgotten that? Due to the bridge being out, there is no easy way to reach the bay. We will have to cut through the forest." Marsh stated that as Luzu simply laughed.

"Ha, is that all, IS THAT ALL I SAY?! It is only a forest right? It probably doesn't even have a name, plus as I recall one of my mother's home's is at the bay. With any luck we might be able to find a solution to trying to find a way to Malkuth." As she said that, Luzu remembered something important something so important that she could not forget to tell the boy.

"Do you know how to make a sandwich? Or do you know how to cook at all?"

"Of course I do, I'm the only person here that **can **cook!" Marsh snapped as Luzu ignored the boys irritation, continuing on her ramblings.

"Very, well if you do not know how to cook then I shall show you, I SHALL SHOW YOU! You see, first you need ingredients, than you need the recipe, you can find these almost anywhere. You can cook anywhere or at any time, but after battles usually is recommended. Please note that not ever-"

And that was the point Marsh simply started to block everything she said out. In fact, he was wondering what the girl he was looking for was doing.

"Oh, please do not apologize it's my fault after all." The brown haired girl tilted her head as she said those words, looking out of the cell on a moving ship as the one who put her there gave a light sigh. It probably would have been easy to interrogate her if she was not so modest.

"I'm glad you understand the situation," He pushed he glasses upwards, paying no mind to the greyish blue surroundings. The man wondered what question he should start with first; her name would probably be the most basic thing, followed by where she's from and what she did. "Then shall we start with something simple, could you please state your name and where you're from?" The brown haired girl blinked, it was a question that she wasn't use to being asked. Therefore, her answer reflected this lack of common sense.

"Um...well I'm Linza, I guess my last name isn't that important. Hmm, I do not really do anything of importance with my life, I guess I'm the type of person who could disappear and not a single person would care. I am kind of from Daath, but I am not born there. Where I'm really was born isn't that important I guess, since I don't remember it much. I think I died once, but I'm alive now so I guess that's not important either."

The red-eyed man frowned; the girl was surprisingly vague with her answers. The man did not learn anything more other than the girl's name, and that information wasn't very important. "Well, tell me why you're here in the first place?"

The girl pressed her finger to her lips. "Well, you see a funny thing happened to me on my way to the place called dream land. I actually do not know how I ended up on your ship, but I have a bad problem with sleepwalking. Though that brings me to another story wh-"

"No-no, I don't need to hear anything like that, please just get to the point where you made it here." Linza sighed; no one ever listened to her stories. She would be the type of person that would be ignored even when she had something important to say. She could scream the world was falling, and not a single soul would pay attention to her.

With a heavy sigh, Linza shorted her story to an acceptable length. "Well, I just kind of wandered on here, that's all. Really, I am not that important, I mean I am just above losers who own parents would not love her. I mean what kind of loser own parents don't even love them, if that happened to me I'd probably just jump off a cliff or something."

The girl was being surprisingly useless in everything she said. While probably could just bend the bars or tear a hole through the door, that would have been too much trouble, plus Linza was sure both Luzu and Marsh was looking for her.

"_Yes, I'm positive that those two are doing everything in their power to rescue me, no doubt they are battling the cruelest of monsters."_

Her mission was to make sure her daughter was all right. That was the Iron maiden's mission, so she would complete this mission no matter what.

It had been two years since Luzu left for Daath, so she was always watching for a distance. That is all she could do, as she watched the two travelers go along the grassy forest she had to wonder something, she wondered if she could do that important thing one day.

"Marsh, I SAY MARSH! There is mud in my shoe!" For someone who lived on the streets Luzu carried herself rather well, most likely because she believed that she was a princess. Though believing probably was not going to change anything.

While the area they were in was not really, something remarkable Marsh was eager to point something out. "Hey we need to be careful here, even if there nothing that threatening here, monsters are still around so we need to watch our backs." Marsh said that as the Red haired girl simply crossed her arms.

"Foolish fool, you think some worthless wolves will be able to stop us, I think not. I THINK NOT I SAY! We simply need to get the drop on any monster we encounter; must I explain what getting the drop on someone is? We'll let me state the obvious..."

"No, no more talking, let's just head to the port!" So much talking, so much talking about pointless things, Marsh slowly started to learn that the reason that Luzu did not know anything about the world was because she wasted so much time learning useless facts.

Luzu closed her eyes as she nodded as the duo started to walk through the forest, what a shame it seemed her important information would have to wait.

"Actually, I'm not even sure if we can get a boat at Daath, or if we have enough money to do so, this sucks, why couldn't we be with someone important like the Fon Master." Marsh grumbled as Luzu simply blinked at the term Fon Master.

"Whoever that is, he must be very important if he can get a whole boat on such short term, but in the end it is pointless to even talk about people that can't help us now." It seemed Luzu was more ignorant of the world than she first appeared, not as if it mattered. It was not Marsh's job to tell her about how everything worked, and Luzu was not the kind of person to listen to anything that wasn't coming out of her own mouth.

Though Luzu did mention that her mother had a home there, so it would not be surprising that they could take that boat. That is of course if Luzu was telling the truth, considering how insane she was she might have been imagining everything.

"Hey, how many people you know, I mean before you met me and Linza." Marsh asked a question that he probably should not as Luzu eyes widened.

"I'm rather surprised, usually I must take it upon myself to give you such knowledge, SUCH KNOWLEDGE I say. However, I do not mind giving you the so-called run down some would call it. Though in the eighteen years of my life have have meet three people of importance, everyone else was worthless. WORTHLESS I SAY. So I shall being at the woman that is known as my mother. Luzu cleared her voice as she.

"Her name is Sainan, she is thirty-seven. She calls herself a witch and she once worked with a necromancer. She is a researcher, A RESEARCHER I SAY! Though I have no idea what kind of research she does, plus she is strong one of the strongest people I have met."

"_A necromancer and a witch, sheesh. If I hung around people like that than I probably go insane, though if that woman really as strong as Luzu says she is, than at least I know how she can use some Fonic artes." _Marsh took mental notes; he doubted that they would be useful.

"The next person was a mistress in Malkuth that happened to stay with us for three years. She is indeed my eternal rival and friend. FRIEND I SAY. Actually, I must thank you for reminding me actually, we shall pay her a short visit. I think she lives in the capital, though I do not know its name. Oh, her name is Sasha Poids Lourd."

Luzu was about to open her mouth to revel the last person, but stopped herself, which was very jarring since it was usually very hard for anyone to get the so called princess to shut her mouth.

Marsh was about to question it, but decided not to, after all it was not his problem. In addition, if the final person was such a secret then he may be caught up into something even more troublesome than he is right now.

"The last person...is odd to say the least; she was called the iron maiden. However, I doubt that is her real name. I describe her if the event comes up, but now, it would be a useless statement. USELESS I SAY!"

"Yeah, if you don't want to talk about her, I'm not going to force you. Plus it looks like we have some company." The bushes shuttered as if they were about to shatter. Before two large wolves who's fur was black and gray came out of the green garden. There were only two of the beast in eye shot as Marsh took out a large shield, in that moment he clicked a trigger on the handle causing a large blade to eject out of the front slot.

"Worthless beast who have less of a mind than dogs, those creature that have one prime directive and that is all. I shall trample them under the foot of strength and fear; I'll crush them with a very loud crunch!" Marsh simply looked at Luzu as the beast drew closer, she really did have a habit of talking too much.

As the wolves closed in Luzu lowered her center of gravity, her hands were touch as she made a full dash towards the pair of monsters. No doubt, she was going to draw her weapon any moment right, since only an idiot would go into battle unarmed. All of those were reasonable thoughts for the shield wilder. Though all of those thoughts were shattered when the so-called princess did a drop kick on the snout of the monster that was out of the bush.

Even the monsters were surprised by this oddity as Luzu grabbed the next monster by its tail and did something that could only be describe as a powerbomb. The force of the attack was strong enough to shatter the ground as, as the first wolf ran like a coward. The other one was probably dead since it's spine was bending in such a way that was like an L.

"What the hell, you're a wrestler?!" Marsh snapped as Luzu crossed her arms as she brushed off her large dress before replying to Marsh.

"Of course, only a fool trusts his life to a weapon, after all hand to hand is the basis of all combat. BAISIS OF ALL COMBAT. At least that is what the iron maiden taught me." Marsh sighed; whoever raised the girl in front of him probably was an odd person as well. Though Marsh did wonder why she wore such a long dress if she was going to use those kinds of techniques.

"You know what...never mind. If I think about it for too long I'll go insane, let's just reach the port and hope you're telling the truth." The Red head seemed to get offended at the last part of the statement.

"Are you implying that I'm lying?! I do not lie; I am not some garbage that hides important information from others. I am a princess, A PRINCESS!"

Marsh sighed once again; he didn't even feel like replying to her statement as the two continued through the woods.

**Author note.**

**Ah, something worthless about Luzu's past. And poor Linza, no one cares about her, isn't sad random brown haired girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Maid**

"We are here I say, we are here!" Luzu stated as she looked out towards the sea, they were at Daath port no doubt. Though it was not a very impressive place, it was probably one of the few ports in the entire world that could travel to either Kimlasca or Malkuth without little trouble.

Marsh sighed, as he looked around. The idiot red head was fantastic at pointing out the obvious, though he couldn't help but feel that there was an invisible third party that needed to periodically needed to be updated on the events that transpired.

"Of course you idiot, now you said your mother had a home here right? So where is it?" Marsh asked as Luzu crossed her arm before entering into a rather deep taught.

"_It has been about two years since I was here, so I doubt things have changed that much, still..." _

"I think we should look that way, THAT WAY I SAY!" She pointed towards the few building at the port, there were only about six or seven in total so those looking around wouldn't take that long, but two teens going around knocking on people's doors probably wouldn't be the most inconspicuous thing in the world.

"Damn you Luzu, you're starting to piss me off, do you know anything, or are you talking out of your ass?" It was an honest question, though it was closer to an insult than a question as Luzu pondered for a moment.

"No, because I'm pretty sure the human part known as the ass cannot speak, Though I will concede that I have no idea what we are doing, all I know is that my mom has a home here and our dear friend has been kidnapped by fiends," In other words, she didn't know anything that Marsh didn't. In other words, Luzu was completely useless in terms of knowledge.

"Whatever, we'll just ask around for a bit, but if you're lying..." Marsh gave a rather hateful glare, though it seemed that the so-called princess was completely ignorant of the hate as she simply replied.

"PRINCESSES DON'T LIE! You would do well to remember that, now time to find that place where my mother once stayed." It seemed Luzu also had a nasty habit of making things needlessly wordy when talking about any subject.

"Well if you say so..." Marsh sighed as the two headed towards the row of houses; he knew it was going to be weird.

And it was an awkward experience, everyone always assumed they were robbers or thefts, being compared to a group known as the Dark wings, which of course was a shameful thing to be compared too.

Luzu eyes narrowed as another person shut the door in the duo's face. It seemed even the princesses could lose her temper. "Worthless I say worthless, it seems the small minded commoners of this area are far too foolish to understand what is royalty is, I would educate them if I had the time, but you see-"

Despite not having not enough time to educate, the so-called commoners Luzu did have the time to complain about said commoners. Marsh closed one of his eyes and endured the metal pain as they walked towards the next house.

As Marsh raised his hand to knock on the door and unexpected attack came from behind him, though it was not directed towards him, but rather the door. It seemed that the red haired girl opted to knock and simply kicked down the door.

"What the hell?!" Marsh nearly screamed as Luzu pulled her feet out from the folded wooden door before replying to the unused oracle knight.

"Worthless I say, WORTHLESS! They probably just accuse us for being those so called Dark Wings, if we are going to be accused for something might as well do it!" It seemed that Luzu had the decision-making and problem solving of a toddler as Marsh grumbled as the two entered the house.

It was dark no doubt, but far from pitch black. It seemed the entire thing was much larger than it appeared form the outside. The furniture was rather old as Luzu scanned the area looking for any life as Marsh slowly stepped through the room. "Why, why are we doing this idiot? Do you even know what will happen if we are caught?"

He whispered those words as Luzu simply shrug, taking no effort in using stealth as Luzu started to scream. "Show yourself house owner! Or I shall personally burn this house down, I say BRUN IT DOWN!" Marsh cocked his eyes, for some reason he felt like he was doing something wrong, something villain like.

"Please don't," A voice came from under some sort of table, a stoic voice that showed no emotion despite the circumstance that was presented with the currently hiding owner.

"Well, whether we do or not depends on if you show yourself, I say SHOW YOURSELF!" A rumbled noise followed Luzu announcement as a teenage girl that was in a stock maid uniform crawled from under the old table. Her most glaring feature was her blond hair and blue eyes; no doubt, she was from Malkuth.

"There is nothing here; really there is nothing so please I beg of you not to do anything rash..." Once again, she seemed to be begging for her life with no emotion, as Luzu glared at her. The one thing the princess couldn't stand was the lack of emotion or anything similar to that.

"Are you making fun of me, are you making fun of the GREAT LUZU?!" Pride was a terrible thing as Luzu snapped as the girl in front of them responded in the only tone she knew.

"Really, I am terrified, please don't hurt me," Not a single hint in her voice showed fear as Luzu bit her lip, any reaction would have been better than something similar to a doll.

"It seemed the maid must be taught a lesson on how to show emotion, listen carefully. To show emotion, whether it be anger or sadness you must use what we call cords, those are things found in th-"

"Sorry, please ignore her. We are just here to ask a question, so please don't get scared." Marsh replied, even if he was having a hard time believing the maid was being truthful with her replies.

The blonde-haired person blinked for a moment, as she looked at Luzu before saying something in her stoic voice. "You... are the mistress's daughter aren't you?"

"Of course...I mean that is if your mistress is Sainan than yes I am her daughter, I AM I SAY!" Luzu whipped her hair, hitting Marsh in the process. It was painful, probably because her hair was so heavy and long. Who has the time to keep up with hair that goes down to their ankles, at least Marsh was wondering that as his eye twitched.

The blond maid simply blinked at Luzu, if her facial expression could change it probably have a hurt look on it as she spoke. "You do not remember me do you? I worked as your maid for two years my name i-"

"Don't care, a maid is a maid if I didn't remember than you obviously not important. Now maid, tell me if mother left me a ship and where she is, I DEMAND IT!" Luzu stated as the maid sighed, she really couldn't say anything since that was the unchangeable fate of a maid.

"The mistress is currently at Belkend continuing her research, as for the ship, there is one but..."

"No BUTS! Butts are for sitting in chairs, now tell me maid, is there a usable boat or not." The blond maid look straight at the duo before giving a small sigh.

"Yes, there is a usable boat here, but I don't think it will make it across the sea, or rather it has only a 10% chance of making it across a large body of water."

That was low, really low. Lower than most people were willing to bet their lives on, though Luzu wasn't like most people, Marsh on the other hand was what most people would call a reasonable coward.

"Good enough!"

"Hell no!"

Their voices overlapped as Luzu eye cut towards the knight, no doubt she was going to go on a large rant about taking risk, though risk are important too any adventure. "Foolish fool, do you know there is no other way too Malkuth other than through a ship, or rather on a ship! Do I need to tell you about the importance of boats in this world, you see boats allow what we call humans to travel across water without the need of gills? Humans cannot breathe underwater, unless they came from space, but than in a twist, they were not from space, but the other guys were. It was a rather bad story that mother told me a-"

"Enough!" Marsh snapped before he turned back towards the blond maid. "Listen, is there any other way to Malkuth, maybe being able to raise the percentage of success with the boat."

The stoic maid blinked, she really was like a doll as she pressed her finger to her lips before responding. "Well, there might be something in the basement if I look, but it involves moving a large amount of boxes that are far too heavy for me. It might take hours if I have to do it alone, though if I have help."

"A princess does not move boxes when a maid is present your life. No, your very existence when you took the title maid was to serve my mother, and as an extension serve me! So you will get no help from me, NO HELP."

The blond maid sighed once again, she could not counter Luzu's argument, because this was the fate of maid as Marsh glanced at Luzu before speaking. "Hey, isn't that a little harsh? I mean she is helping us and all." Maybe because the maid was rather cute looking, but Marsh simply inserted his opinion in a matter that he had nothing to do with, as the red headed princess simply looked at the oracle knight.

"You could ask Marsh to help however; he is really good at doing worthless things for worthless people. WORTHLESS I SAY!"

That one hurt, it was as if two swords stabbed the knight, one in the confidence in another in the pride. Though it seemed that Luzu forgot that Marsh was the one that bought food for both Luzu and Linza and the reason why neither of them had to work a day in their lives...even if they did live on the street.

"Please stop, you're going to make me cry." The blond maid blinked as Marsh grumbled.

"_No, you're not..."_

Either way, it seemed that both him and the maid had a lot of work to do.

**Author note, this probably should have been longer, I was going to add a part with Linza, but I'll save that for the next chapter.**


End file.
